Baby Blue Eyes
by bloodthirstydamon
Summary: AU/AH. Cas and Dean are best friends. They go out for a couple of drinks but the night doesn't turn out the way Dean planned. Angry, jealous and drunk Dean, angry Cas. Destiel one shot, M for language.


**A/N:** Hello there you beautiful human beings that decided to give my story a chance! I love you :). I kind of like to write when I'm upset, it calms me down. So this is the outcome of my sadness. First things first, this is a Destiel one shot obviously. Second, it is my first attempt at a Destiel fic so please be gentle? All constructive criticism is welcomed. Thirdly, no smut cos' I wasn't sure how to go about it being as it I've never written any slash smut (although I've read my fair share of it of course) I didn't want to make a fool out of myself so I just kept it sweet and simple. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, or the characters seem a bit OOC. Please let me know in a tiny review what you thought of it? Peace, love and blessings to you all.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own supernatural or any of its sexy characters. If I did, Destiel would be so canon right now, and we'd have plenty of _real _Destiel kisses/sex scene gifs on tumblr...js.

* * *

Baby Blue Eyes

"Awesome" Dean grumbled glaring at the busty blonde dragging Castiel to the dance floor. Taking one last swig from his beer, Dean slammed down his glass angrily and turned to the bar tender. "How about some shots?" Dean asked with grin, he needed something stronger than beer.

"Rough night?" the redhead quizzed eyeing Dean, she stole a glance towards where Dean had been looking at previously.

"More or less" Dean answered bitterly giving the girl a simple shrug.

With a small laugh, the bar tender took out a few shot glasses and began to fill them up. "Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't she ask you for a dance first?" she quizzed.

Dean scowled looking back at the dance floor. A grin plastered on his face, Cas appeared to be having the time of his life. He had his hands glued on to the girl's hips and he gyrated his own to beat of the music allowing his dance partner to grind all over him. "So what's your point?" he asked looking back at the bar tender with a frown.

"My point is, what's got your knickers in a twist? You declined her offer, so why are you shooting daggers at your buddy over there?" she asked placing a shot in front of Dean. He stared back at her with a frown and she rose an eyebrow at him questioningly. Dean shook his head at her and drank his shot grimacing as the bitter taste burned it's way down his throat.

He let out a throaty groan and placed the empty glass back on the counter. He took one look at the bar tender Dean smirked. She wore a black corset top with some tight fitting dark jeans and her red hair was in light waves cascading around her shoulders to the middle of her back. She was hot, really hot. In any other situation, Dean would've shamelessly flirted with her, but he wasn't really feeling it tonight.

"No offense uh.." Dean said looking at the redhead quizzically.

"Anna" the bar tender offered.

"Yeah, no offense Anna, but that's really not your problem" he replied with a sarcastic grin. He was being a dick, he knew that, but it really was none of her business.

"You're right" Anna answered not even remotely phased by Dean's attitude, she smiled softly at him and placed another shot on the counter. Dean swallowed it without wincing and looked back to find Cas and the blonde face to face basically dry humping each other on the dance floor.

"Great" Dean mumbled watching as Cas and his blonde companion made their way towards the bar. "Oh hey, look who decided to join the party" he said sarcastically offering a fake smile to the pair. Cas looked at Dean with furrowed brows and tilted his head to the side. Dean rolled his eyes and swallowed down his fourth shot. He slammed the glass down and pushed it towards Anna motioning for another one.

"Maybe you should slow down?" Anna asked glancing between the trio in front of her.

"Can I get a beer? And a Martini on the rocks for the lady" Cas said politely.

"I can handle my liquor" Dean assured her with a smirk. Anna handed Cas his beer and a Martini to his female friend.

"That he can" Cas agreed with a nod taking his beer. He smiled down at Dean who returned the smile. He then remembered he was angry at Cas and frowned looking down at his empty glass. Once again he nudged it towards Anna and she sighed handing him another drink. Cas furrowed his brows in confusion something was bothering his best friend. "You should come join us on the dance floor" Cas suggests placing his arm on Dean;s shoulder.

"Oh no, I'm fine. You go, go and dance your little butt off. I'm having a blast here with Anna" Dean says with a sloppy grin winking at Anna who in turn shakes her head with a laugh. Cas was about to protests and convince his friend to come along but he didn't get the chance because the blonde was once again dragging him towards the dance floor. Dean frowned sighing as the couple made their way through the sea of sweaty bodies. Anna smiled as realization dawned on her.

"Well now I get what's going on" Anna mused softly.

"What?" Dean asked defensively shooting her a glare. Anna placed down the vodka bottle and leaned towards Dean.

"You weren't glaring at your bud, you were glaring at the chesty bimbo over there!" she exclaimed, although to Dean it sounded more like an accusation.

"Shut up and give me some more booze" he demanded gruffly ignoring what she had said.

"You're jealous, you like this guy don't you" Anna stated rather than asked.

"Well look at you being a smart cookie and making assumptions. Alright chatty one, I'm switching to beer" Dean replied. Anna laughed and filled a glass with beer sliding it over to him.

"I'm just saying, look at you. It's so painfully obvious, does he know?" Anna asked curiously.

"Doesn't matter" Dean grumbled drinking from his beer.

"You should let him know, who knows maybe he feels the same way about you" she advised smiling at him.

"Yeah, okay" Dean replied with an eye roll.

Cas was really tired. He had been through a tough week of work and all he wanted to do was enjoy a couple of drinks and have a nice chat with Dean. But being as he is a polite man, he couldn't decline the blonde's offer to dance right after his best mate had shut her down. So when she asked he agreed to dance with her, even if he really wasn't feeling it. After a few songs, Cas spared a wary glance to where Dean sat drinking, he had switched back to beer.

"Listen" started off ripping the blonde's hands off of his neck, "I had fun but I really should be getting back to my friend. I think he's had a little bit too much to drink" Cas explained with a chuckle. The blonde looked a tad disappointed but thanked him anyway. Cas gave her cheek a peck and clawed his way out of the dance floor heading over to sit next to Dean.

"Hey, hi, hey Cas! Cassie!" Dean said excitedly. "Anna, Anna look! Cas! Look at his eyes! So pretty" Dean giggled.

"How much alcohol has he consumed?" Cas asked the bar tender.

"I lost count after the tenth shot and who knows how many beers. I tried to stop him but he'd throw a hissy fit every time I told him he'd had enough for the night" Anna explained. Cas groaned as he took in the state Dean was in, there was no way he was gonna let him drive home in such a state.

"Alright buddy, I think it's time we took you home" Cas cooed as he grabbed Dean's arm and swung it over his neck.

"Cas, I love your baby blues" Dean said with a chuckle. "They're so pretty, right Anna?" Dean asked with heavy lids. Anna nodded at Dean and smiled. "See Anna knows, Anna's awesome! She gave me booze" Dean said with a goofy grin.

"Damn it Dean" Cas groaned, "I'm sorry if he said anything stupid, he always does this" Cas explained apologizing to the bar tender.

"It's no problem, he's actually pretty funny. And he wouldn't shut up about you or your 'baby blues'" Anna said with a giggle. Cas ignored the feeling in his chest and smiled at the nice redhead. Hauling Dean towards an emergency exit Anna had opened for them to make their escape more easy, he begged Dean to put some effort into walking at least to his car. Once he'd finally gotten Dean's drunk ass into the car, he jogged to the driver's side murmuring profanities and hopped in. His flat was closer to the club so he took Dean there and decided it'd be better for him to spend the night.

"Cas, where's my baby. Cas we can't leave my baby" Dean whined shooting up in his seat.

"You should have thought about your baby before you consumed all that alcohol!" Cas scolded him.

"Cas" Dean whined dragging out his name.

"Oh shut up you ass butt, I'll drive you back to get her tomorrow morning alright" Cas said.

"Haha, ass but" Dean laughed at Cas' terrible insult.

"Shut up, we're almost home" Cas explained. A few minutes later they were pulling up in front of Cas' flat and he got off the car hastily making his way to open his front door. Leaving it open, he walked back to get Dean and once again dragged his drunken friend inside.

"Damn it Cas, gently" Dean groaned as his head bounced back from hitting the edge of Cas' couch.

"Because you're a bag of feathers" Cas said sarcastically.

"Shut up" Dean retorted rubbing the back of his head. Cas headed to his room and grabbed a pair of shorts and an old tee to give to Dean.

"Here put these on" He said throwing them at Dean's face. After five minutes, Dean didn't move so Cas rolled his eyes and shoook him awake.

"W-what?!" Dean exclaimed.

"Come here you moron" Cas said taking off Dean's shoes. He undid his belt and started to pull off his pants.

"Cas are you trying to take advantage of me?" Dean asked with a lazy smirk. 'Here we go again' Cas thought.

"No you idiot, I'm trying to make you more comfortable so you can go to bed" Cas explained.

"Cos you know I'd totally let you rape me" Dean laughed.

"Shut up Dean" Cas mumbled going for Dean's shirt. Cas' fingertips brushed Dean's sides lightly and he felt him shiver under his touch. Dean stopped Cas and took his hand in his pulling him down by his shirt. Their lips met in a rough and sloppy kiss and it took everything in Cas to stop it. "Dean, stop you're doing it again" Cas said sadly. He pushed himself up a bit, his body hovering over Dean's.

"Doing what Cas" Dean grinned.

"This is why we don't go out for drinks anymore. You always get shit faced and start doing things" Cas explained.

"What...things...Cas?" Dean asked in between kissing Cas' neck.

"Things like this!" Cas exclaimed pointing out the obvious.

"So?" Dean asked as if it were no big deal. He nipped at Cas' earlobe an something between a low moan and growl escaped his lips. He composed himself and manged to create some distance between him and Dean.

"So? What the hell do you mean so? So, stop. You never even remember the next day, and it's getting a little bit old" Cas says upset now.

"Oh but I do remember, I always remember" Dean confesses closing his eyes and smiling softly. "I always remember your shocked baby blues when my lips meet yours. I always remember the taste of your lips and the sweet sounds you make every time I nip at the crook of your neck" Dean sighs contently but still doesn't open his eyes. The image behind his eyelids is much to precious and wont allow him to open his eyes out of fear of having the memory slip away.

"Come again" Cas says.

"I remember" Dean whispers in response.

"What the fuck do you mean 'I remember'" Cas asks angrily mimicking Dean's last response.

"I mean I fucking remember all the fucking times we've gone out for drinks and I've had one too many beers. I remember fucking kissing you and pushing you up against the wall. I remember touching and kissing every fucking part of you and fuck damn it Cas!" Dean yells sitting up.

"And did it ever fucking occur to you that you sould have clued me in?" Cas asked.

"How could I 'clue you in' if every single morning you woke up walking on eggshells around me? As if you didn't want me to remember? As if you regretted it every single time it happened but you are too fucking kind hearted to tell me? How could I fucking tell my best friend I am in love with him when I know nothing can fucking happen because he just doesn't feel the same way, because it's wrong. It's so fucking wrong even if it feels so right damn it" he said his voice hoarse.

"You know what fuck you Dean" was all Cas said. He angrily walked off to his room and slammed the door shut. Dean groaned throwing one of the couch pillows across the room. Dean sat momentarily unsure of what to do, finally he stood up making his way towards Cas' room ready to apologize for being such a lying coward. Hesitantly he knocked on the door and when there was no response, he nudged it open peeking in his head.

"Cas?" He called out. "Cas?" he asked more loudly this time walking inside shutting the door behind him. He was about to call out for Cas again when he felt himself being pushed against the door, warm lips molded over his own, a set of warm hands pressed to his torso. He stood frozen, Cas' kiss getting a bit desperate now. Cas swept his hands on the sides of Dean's toned torso settling them around his neck urging Dean to respond. Finally Dean responded to the kiss fervently allowing Cas to probe his mouth with his tongue. Cas is first to break contact for air, panting he places his forehead against Dean's chest.

"How could you not tell me and keep this from me you fucking ass hole!" Cas exclaimed not looking at Dean.

"Cas, how could I? I only found courage in alcohol and well I don't know I panicked and pretended not to remember a damn thing. And could you blame me? I was afraid of ruining our friendship. Asides from Sammy, you're all I have close to family" Dean explained sincerely.

"I understand, Dean. But I thought you trusted me, I thought you knew you could come to me for anything" Cas replied, his forehead still against Dean's chest.

"I know that, I was a stupid idiot and I am sorry" Dean said cradling Cas' face in his hands. He placed a single sweet kiss on his lips and mumbled about a dozen I'm sorrys to Cas.

"I can think of a better way for you to apologize" Cas said smirking at Dean mischievously.

"Oh really?" Dean asked with a rasied eyebrow.

"Really" Cas answered pulling Dean away from the door and shoving him towards the bed. He pushed him down and straddled his waist.

"I think I can manage" Dean laughed flipping Cas over.

"You most definitely can" Cas grinned.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there you have it guys, hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a small review if you did, I dunno. You don't have too, though it'd really make me happy. Anyways, love you guys. Thanks for reading! (sorry if it sucked) Till next time

_~ SP. xoxox_


End file.
